


Aurevoir, jeune loup

by Lystopia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders' Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Juin 1978, fin d'année scolaire pour les maraudeurs.Remus Lupin est plus nerveux que jamais.





	Aurevoir, jeune loup

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit dans le cadre du Christmas Challenge 2018, inspiré par la chanson "Castle of Glass" de Linkin Park. Ainsi que par quelques merveilleux tweets de @colinmorgvn.

La semaine d'examens de fin d'année tirait à sa fin et Remus se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Se remémorant les années précédentes, cela aurait évidemment dû être l'inverse, mais cette année scolaire qui s'achevait n'allait pas offrir de jolies vacances d'été pour les étudiants. Non, il n'était donc pas seul à se ronger les ongles. La pression était palpable dans les couloirs de l'école et surtout à l'infirmerie, là où Mme Pomfrey s'attelaient depuis des jours à procurer des potions calmantes à ses visiteurs, tout en sachant que ça n'allait que faire taire le volcan pour quelques heures.

À Poudlard, ils étaient protégés.  
Mais dehors, c'était l'effroi, l'inquiétude, la noirceur.

Ce fut une main bienveillante posée sur son épaule qui le fit sortir de ses pensées et l'empêcha de se cogner la tête sur quelque chose qui entravait son chemin. Il ouvrit les yeux, confus de ne plus se trouver à la bibliothèque, mais devant cette porte entrouverte qu'il connaissait trop bien. L'infirmerie. Le bureau de la soignante. Malgré l'ambiance sinistre que d'autres pouvaient lui trouver, Remus ressentait que du soulagement à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, car il se savait être entre de bonnes mains.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses pas l'amenaient à un endroit de réconfort lorsque les émotions devenaient trop fortes. Comme si Poudlard savait comment l'apaiser.

Quitter cette école, cela signifiait affronter la réalité de la guerre, mais aussi devoir apprendre à gérer le loup tel un véritable adulte, sans le support constant de ses amis, sans infirmière expérimentée pour passer derrière et faire disparaître ses douleurs. Terrifié, il était. Et d'un support merveilleux elle fut, comme toujours, cette Mme Pomfrey.

\- _Tout va bien aller, mon cher. Tu n'es plus le frêle Remus Lupin entré ici-même, il y a 7 ans. Tu es grand, fort, et un excellent sorcier. Ne laisse pas la peur t'écraser. Tu sais que le loup n'attend que ça._

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle offrit à son patient préféré une brève accolade, et la gorge serrée qu'elle le poussa vers la sortie.

Un grand homme en devenir, ce Lupin.  
Si seulement il pouvait avoir un peu plus confiance en lui.


End file.
